If Only
by CryingAngel95
Summary: this is a one-shot for the competition being held by EDWARDADDICT17 and AFFARIE AVA MAI. it's a very sad little fanfic one shot but i hope yopu enjoy it! xXx
1. if only

_**Hey I know I haven't written anything in a while but I wanted to enter this competition by AFFARIE AVA MAI and EDWARDADDICT17**_

_**It's a gg fanfic Chuck and Blair of course and it's sorta sad so ya know just read and review I love you all xXx**_

Blair's POV

_I have been in love with Chuck Bass for as long as I can remember. We were both always too afraid to take a risk and just be together._

_So here I am, 25 years old getting married, but not to Chuck. I am marrying Nate Archibald. Right now I am standing at the altar and I feel broken as the minister says "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride". As husband kisses my lips I feel no spark just a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. The continued that way, and Chuck gave his best man speech, which was sweet and kind but he also announced that he and Jenny Humphrey were having a baby together. I felt my heart smash into a billion pieces and I began drinking vodka as if it was water. I became very drunk very quickly and went to my hotel room without Nate, who was too busy staring at Serena to notice me leave._

_When I finally got to my hotel room I saw Chuck leaving his_ _"so you're going to have a baby?" I asked him he smiled at me sadly and said "yes". "Do you love her?" I asked. He looked into my eyes not answering my question and I then said "I love you". He looked away and said "Nate is my best friend and I care for Jenny I won't do this to them". I began yelling profanities at him unable to contain the hurt and rage I was feeling. He simply opened my door and pushed me in and said "goodnight" with that he began to close the door but not before whispering "I'll always love you, Blair. No matter what happens I will always be here". He then closed the door and I fell to the ground crying hysterically. A few months later I was divorced I left Nate. I went to see Chuck because I missed him beyond reason. When he opened the door to his beautiful home I saw that Jenny was sitting there her big belly extremely noticeable she smile at me and said "hey! Long time no see! I heard about you and Nate I'm so sorry about how things turned out". I just replied "don't be" I looked around Chuck and Jenny's new home, it was perfect. I dragged chuck into the kitchen and asked "are you happy with Jenny?" to which he replied "yes" and with that she hugged him and kissed him and whispered "I will always love you more than her" he was about to reply when I said "but I want you to be happy so good luck with all of this" and then I walked out and ran to my car. Once inside my car tears began to well in my eyes and I began to drive home extremely fast. I was crying so much I couldn't see the road and I crashed._

_I woke up hours later in hospital with chuck beside me his eyes red from tears. "Chuck?" I asked he looked at we and said "you're awake!" I just smiled sadly I was in agony I could tell what was happening and so I said "goodbye, I love you" he stared in confusion but then began to fight the tears away and said "I have always loved you and I always will" _

Nobody's POV

_Blair died less than a moment after he said those words and because of then she died happy. As she lay there chuck just broke down crying next to her wishing he could turn back time, and whispered to her lifeless body "if only". Nothing else just those two words._

_**I know it wasn't that good but I wrote is in less than an hour ya know xXx I hope you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I just thought id post two important things

1: I am not continuing any of my stories feel free to adopt one if you want just let me know

And

2: I have changed my username from BlackRosesOnMyGrave to IAmHamTrufflesHearMeRoar ( you won't get my new username unless you know me )

Well I love you all and may hopefully start posting one-shots soon(eventually) for sonny with a chance, twilight, naruto, and maybe some others


End file.
